


Only a Prayer Away

by thehoneybeecastielfollows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas/Reader smut, Cas/You smut, Castiel Fluff, Castiel/Reader Smut, Castiel/You smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Smut, castiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoneybeecastielfollows/pseuds/thehoneybeecastielfollows
Summary: This is basically pure smut, not suitable for minors to read. Definitely NSFW. Enjoy!





	Only a Prayer Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically pure smut, not suitable for minors to read. Definitely NSFW. Enjoy!

The static of the sheets rubbing against one another sounded throughout your bedroom in the bunker, the almost vacant room as dark as the sky was outside. Another late night of researching for no apparent reason had just ended as you laid upon the rough, gray sheets of the bed the boys had provided when you moved in. You huffed a breath as you decided between having the sheets covering you or under you.

The boys had gone to bed hours before you had, and your boyfriend Castiel was God knows where so you were alone, continuously kicking the sheets off and then pulling them back up. It was a repeating process, and for two reasons. You weren’t tired, and your panties were drenched as your clit throbbed.

You needed him; more than ever. But, he wasn’t there so what were you supposed to do? Do it yourself? Well, you could, but you didn’t want to. You wanted your angel to do it for you because 90% of the time he was all in if you wanted him to do all the work for you.

You groaned and threw the covers off once more, the dripping fabric bothering you as you tilted your head toward the ceiling, sending a naughty prayer to the angel from your position on the bed.

A smirk found its way onto your face as you removed your clothing, revealing your matching maroon lingerie. You hadn’t meant to wear your sexiest pair on lingerie, but it definitely was a good thing you did, because hopefully, Castiel would be there soon. Little did you know, he was already there, cock rock-hard as he made his way to your bedroom.

Before you knew it, the door to your bedroom was locked and Cas was pushing you into the mattress with his hands balancing himself on each side of you as he leaned over you. With lust-blown eyes roaming over your entire body, Castiel’s tongue darted out between his lips, licking the frangible flesh as he drank everything in. “You don’t know what you do to me, Y/N,” He practically growled, his arms lifting to barely place a fingertip on your exposed skin.

You took his hand and cupped it around your cloth-covered breast, a smirk on your face as his eyes faintly widened before his hand inadvertently squeezed the soft flesh of your bosom. Your heart fluttered at his delicacy, heat rising to the apples of your cheeks as he gently leaned down and kissed the very start of your breast. His lips lingered for a mere few seconds before he reached behind you to professionally unclasp your embellished, maroon bra. Your nipples hardened as the cold air whisked past you, the pink buds changing color in the slightest from the fluctuation in temperature.

His lips wasted no time attaching to your areola, the sheer feeling prompting a moan to erupt from your chest and your back to arch. He swirled his tongue around your nipple, bequeathing love bites as he trailed his way down to where you needed him most. He left a sloppy kiss just above your belly button before his thumbs found themselves benevolently caressing your hipbones.

“Wait.” Your sweat-sheeted digits wrapped around his wrist ere your words proceeding to flow freely from your withdrawn lips.. “Take your clothes off too. That’s how sex works, babe.” You chuckled softly at his pestered look before extricating your hold on him.

He rolled his eyes, perpetually the overly dramatic one, before snapping his fingers, his clothes disappearing and landing on the desk; neatly folded beside each other. A meager smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth before he kneeled in front of you once more. dragging your panties down to your ankles with his index fingers.

You sat in utter hysteria as he worked away at the last article of clothing you had left. “I… didn’t know you could do that.” Your mind wandered to the many other things he could, perhaps, do to you, and your skin faintly flushed.

He glanced up at you through his dark lashes before resuming his position - face almost shoved into your womanhood. His fingers slid through your slick, carefully skimming your most sensitive areas earning a shuttered moan to pass through your lips. He pulled his already glistening digits away from your sex, grasping your thighs to spread your legs just a little bit more before burying his face into your genitalia, lapping up your juices

His tongue worked wonders - swirling, dipping, and licking in all the right spots as you moaned and writhed under his touch. Before you could ask for more, he had inserted two fingers into you, scissoring them in and out as his tongue grazed your clitoris. The knot grew tighter and tighter, pleasure coursing through your veins as you moaned his name repeatedly. You hand found its way into his hair, your fingers running through his thick, dark locks earning a deep, guttural groan to vibrate against you, sparking your orgasm much faster than you had anticipated.

“Castiel!” You cried out in ecstasy, your fingers gripping and pulling at his hair as your juices dripped down your leg before Cas leaned to the side to clean you with his tongue. You relaxed your muscles, collapsing onto the mattress earning a soft chuckle from Cas as he stood from his kneeled position, chin and nose still glistening with your come. “C-Cas-”

“We’re not done yet, love.” His tone caused your stomach to practically explode with butterflies as he took his member into his hands, positioning it in front of your entrance. He grazed your clit with the tip causing you to jolt forward from the sensitivity. He smiled softly and pushed himself into you gingerly, enabling you to adjust to his size before beginning to thrust in and out at an even pace. He peppered kisses across your chest, as his thrusts became sporadic, soft, husky grunts passing through his open mouth. The sounds of skin slapping against skin and your moans and groans were the only thing heard throughout the room as you made love.

“C-Cas, I’m close.” You whimpered quietly as his thrusts deliberately sped up, his cock hitting your g-spot perfectly with every movement. Your nails raked down his back, your forehead pressed to his as your bodies aligned perfectly.

“Me too, sweetheart.” He waited a few seconds before proceeding. “Come for me, love.”

He didn’t have to tell you twice because before you could even process his words, you were coming; hard and fast in his arms. A shrill cry passed through your lips as your gripped his shoulders, eyes squeezing shut as your orgasm overwhelmed you, but in the best way.

He released a deep groan through his nose as hot spurts of come shot into you, the sensation prompting a smile to settle on your face. As soon as he was relaxed, your eyes opened, only to spot a pair of bright blue irises staring at you. You giggled softly as Cas leaned forward placing a delicate kiss to your lips before putting you under the covers with your back pressed to his chest.

You hummed in satisfaction, nestling into him with closed eyes. “Thank you for being here, Cas.”

He nodded softly and kissed your hair before drawing you closer to him. “Rest, love.”

“Goodnight, Castiel.” You fell into unconsciousness with a smile on your face with barely any space separating you and the angel, which was exactly how you wanted it to be.

Goodnight, honeybee.“


End file.
